Monument
Monument is the fourth and final episode of the first season of Netflix's original series, Castlevania. Synopsis :In the season finale, Belmont strives to save Gresit from certain doom and comes face to face with a shocking truth. Plot While the angry mob passes outside Gresit's church, the Bishop is alone at the pulpit. He smiles when the doors open, expecting to be told that the Speakers are finally dead, but to his confusion, the doors close again. He orders whoever has come in to leave again and make sure the Speakers are dead before the sun sets. A huge demon, Blue Fangs, steps into the light, informing him that the sun is already down. Shaken, the Bishop claims that demons cannot enter the house of God, but Blue Fangs retorts that "God is not here. This is an empty box." The Bishop, feeling his certainty slip away, shakily insists that he has devoted his whole life to doing God's work, and God will not abandon him now, but Blue Fangs retorts, "your life's work makes Him puke", and they both know that the demons would never have invaded Wallachia if the Bishop had not murdered an innocent woman - which is why God does not love him, but the demons do. To prove it, Blue Fangs takes the Bishop's head in its hands and devours him alive. Trevor is still running from the mob through the streets of Gresit, when he is cornered in the town square, out of breath. As the mob closes in, a wall of fire erupts around Trevor, keeping them back. He sees Sypha conducting the flame from a rooftop, revealing herself to be a powerful magician. Trevor acknowledges the timeliness of her appearance, but asks why she isn't down in the catacombs with the rest of the Speakers. Defiantly, she says she will not suffer Trevor, or anyone else, to fight for her, when she is capable of fighting for herself. In the crowd, Trevor notices the last of the Bishop's men - the priest whose finger Trevor cut off earlier - and challenges him to a fair fight. Sweating, the priest tries to incite the mob to attack, but Sypha's magic and Trevor's soldierly bearing gives them pause. Trevor sneers that the priest was very brave earlier that day beating up an old man, and just as brave in lying to the people, telling them the Speakers were responsible for Gresit's ills, rather than the Bishop's condemnation of an innocent woman. If the people had listened to him, they'd have killed the Speakers and made murderers out of themselves, without doing a thing to prevent the demons coming again. Sensing the mood of the crowd shift, the priest tries to run, but the furious townspeople turn on him, stabbing him to death with knives and pitchforks. As the demons arrive inside the city, Trevor takes command of the defense, telling the people that only he knows how to fight the monsters. He arranges the men with pikes and polearms in front, while ordering a local priest (not one of the Bishop's thugs) to draw water from the nearest well and sanctify it. He also calls for buckets of salt, scooping a handful and wiping his sword blade with it, telling any man with a sword to do the same. When the demons hit the square, Sypha erects walls of ice that force them to attack the pikemen head-on. Seeing their sword blades cut through the demons, the townspeople feel hope, realizing that with Trevor's knowledge they can finally fight back. They charge forward and cut the rest of the demons down, except for Blue Fangs, who leaps over the heads of the pikemen and lunges straight at Trevor, before being trapped by spikes of ice conjured by Sypha. It screeches that there is an army of them invading Gresit, before Trevor's whip bisects its head, causing it to explode. Suddenly the ground gives way beneath Trevor and Sypha, dumping them into an even deeper chamber of the catacombs. After they avoid a series of mechanical traps, they find a coffin and awaken a vampire, Alucard. Trevor, being a vampire hunter, mistakes Alucard's intentions and the two duel, despite Sypha's warnings. When Trevor thinks he's about to win, Alucard overpowers him, only for Sypha to stop them. Alucard then explains he needed to recover after his fight with his father and has been sleeping under Gresit for almost a year. He asks Sypha to tell Trevor the rest of the prophecy of "the sleeping soldier", and Sypha, blushing, says the soldier will join forces with a vampire hunter and a scholar - which explains why her grandfather tried so hard to make Trevor stay in the city, short of actually telling him the truth. "I hate Speakers," Trevor grumbles. Agreeing that Dracula needs to be stopped, in honor of his mother's wishes, Alucard joins forces with Trevor and Sypha and the three leave the catacombs to confront Dracula. Cast *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *Tony Amendola as the Elder *Matt Frewer as the Bishop *Alejandra Reynoso as Sypha Belnades *James Callis as Alucard de:Denkmal Category:Season 1 Episodes